


Lingerie

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [237]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, both of them in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's always been a thing for Sam, but now Benny's eager to try it too.





	

It’s a bit of a thing for Sam, and it has been for years. He likes pretty lingerie, both wearing it himself and seeing it on others. Jess had known about it, but since then, it’s been something he’s had to keep pretty quiet. 

But there don’t seem to be any secrets between him and Benny.

Sure, _this_  one was a secret for a while, but Benny found the one, sad, old pair of panties Sam has left to him buried in the back of one of their drawers while searching for clean socks. 

After Sam explained–no, he wasn’t seeing a girl, yes, they were meant for him–Benny had been more than on board. They’d spent two hours online, maxing out a stolen credit card.

It takes a week for their packages to arrive, another four days for them to be able to get to the PO box to pick them up, and they’re ansty the whole time. Sam misses his kink. Benny is apparently eager to try it all out. And while Sam likes silk and lace on himself, _loves_  the feeling, he’s half hard practically all the time, imagining what it’s going to look like on Benny.

Finally, _finally_ , they have a really quite large carboard box–they ordered more than one set, every piece they could think of, and some sex toys and lube too, just to make really sure there wasn’t a dime left on that credit card–sitting in the drop seat of Benny’s truck, and they’re speeding back to the Bunker.

They race through the bunker, and Sam spares half a second to be grateful for Dean not being anywhere between the door and their bedroom, because he doesn’t want to explain or, worse, hear the inappropriate jokes when Dean guesses.

Benny slams the door and Sam tosses the box onto the bed, using a knife to rip the tape sealing it shut, and soon enough, they’re spilling shimmery, soft, beautiful garments all over the bed, along with three dildos, two bottles of lube (one strawberry, one warming), and a vibrator.

It takes precious time to sort out whose clothes are whose, because of course they are completely different sizes and Benny’s bra is not going to fit Sam. Once they sort of whose is whose, they have to pick an outfit, sorting out what matches what.

Then they dress with their backs turned. Sam has a fantasy about dressing Benny into these clothes, taking his time and pulling up stockings, tucking him in to panties, kissing skin and stroking fabric, but he gets this idea, too, this showing off when it’s all done, impressing each other with the final result.

Benny curses a few times. Sam, more familiar with the garments, manages to prevent any clothing related swearing, although it’s been a long time and he’s more than a little clumsy with this now.

Finally, they both turn around, and Sam makes some sort of sucking noise, desperate to get air because _god dammit_  Benny looks so damn good he punched the air right from Sam’s lungs.

The panties are blue and made from satin, cupping Benny’s cock and balls in an amazingly mouth-watering way. Sam feels the build of saliva in his mouth, wants to put it to better use–like by soaking those panties, mouthing those satin-encased balls–but he still hasn’t seen the whole deal yet.

The bra actually fits perfectly–they’d been worried about that, Sam remembers dimly–and is a translucent material, keeping nothing hidden, looking so damn naughty, with that thin lace over Benny’s peaked nipples. 

And then the stockings, black, capped with lace, attached to garters that run up the top of Benny’s thighs, attaching to a garter belt that matches the panties. Sam swallows.

“Fuck, Sam,” Benny says, beating Sam to the punch, and apparently Benny’s been doing some staring too. Sam shifts, feeling the lace move against his cock, and groans. Benny’s eyes seem glued to the spot.

“Bed, now,” Sam manages to grind out, and Benny doesn’t need telling twice.

They land on the bed and Benny rolls on top of Sam, rolling his hips deliberately and forcefully, lace and satin and cocks rubbing together in the most delicious friction that has Sam’s eyes nearly rolling back in his head. It’s instinct more than sight that guides his mouth to Benny’s chest, sucking a nipple hard through the bra, making the fabric even more transparent, making Benny moan.

Sam wants to fuck Benny in his panties, wants to be fucked. Wants to suck and be sucked through them, wants to run hands over stocking-clad legs, wants to peel each other out of and back into these outfits. 

But for now, this works. This is a good start.

It’s not like they have much of a choice, because Sam can feel his balls drawing up, ready to come, hanging right on the edge, and Benny, he knows from the pants and moans, is right there with him.

They fall over, one after the other, spilling messy and wet into their panties.

Benny rolls off of Sam catching his breath. Once Sam’s caught his own breath, he looks them both over.

Messy panties, sweaty bodies, and one side of Benny’s bra is soaked transparent from Sam’s mouth. They’re spoiled, debauched messes. Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.

He grins, then rolls into Benny’s side, kissing his shoulder. Goddamn, it feels so good to have this again.


End file.
